Autumn Day
by Satashi Li
Summary: Autumn in Tomoeda! What does our favorite little group do? One-shot


Hey I'm bored so I just created this story. Please don't

hate…

**Disclaimer: **Yes I've heard it all before, I don't and never will own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP owns it blah blah blah

**Summary:** It's a nice Autumn day in Tomoeda. Lets see what our favorite group does…

. . . . . . . . . . . . **Autumn Day** . . . . . . . . . . .

Summer has fled and Autumn took over its place. The leaves of the trees has turned into a bright orange, yellow, and red color. It wasn't too hot nor wasn't too cold. It was just…perfect. Few clouds in the sky here and there. What a nice way to start Autumn. Lets find out what goes on in Tomoeda…

**6:30am- Normal P.O.V.**

In a small cozy, yellow house, a 12-year old auburn-haired girl woke up early for once. Usually she would wake up late. The name? Kinomoto Sakura.

**6:35am- Sakura's P.O.V.**

I yawned as I stretched my arms. Today's the 1st day of Autumn! I smiled brightly. I walked towards the window and opened, closing my emerald eyes as my auburn hair swayed into the breeze. Autumn was here. I glanced at Kero, the sun guardian, and saw that he was still asleep. Carefully, I walked downstairs and saw no one was awake, so I made a small lunch and ate breakfast. _'Should I take a walk?' _I thought as I checked the time. **6:40am. **Still early. I'll take a trip to Penguin Park.

**6:55am Normal P.O.V.**

Sakura was skating down the road, surrounded by Sakura Trees that weren't in full bloom. _**Thump~!**_ Sakura just bumped into someone….wonder who.

"Oh! Gomen Nasai! I-I wasn't looking! Are you..-" Sakura didn't finish her sentence as she looked up into amber eyes. "S-syaoran… G-gomen I didn't mean to…I just wasn't looking.." She stopped when she heard chuckling.

"Its alright Sakura…and hey…you're early for once!" He joked. Sakura pouted "Hey! Your so mean!" Syaoran just laughed as Sakura started to giggle.

"Want to walk to school together…?" She asked as soon as a guy and a girl walked beside them. They both had white eyes and black hair. Their names were Satashi and Rei Tsubasa ( A/n- My made-up characters, only thing I own…besides the story. Anyways back to the story! ).

"Hi Sakura! You're early!" Satashi mentioned. Sakura glared as the boys chuckled. "You guys are so mean!" She pouted, making everyone laugh.

They reached school and walked to homeroom. Tomoyo and Eriol were already there while Naoko and Rika were watching Chiharu straggle poor Takashi- probably told one of his lies again. Eriol was laughing. When they saw the group they started teasing Sakura again, saying things like "Sakura you're actually _early_!" or "Sakura's early? The world is coming to an end!" ( A/n- Okay that second one was a little mean haha ). Sakura glared at all of them, still they were just laughing even harder.

Soon, Terada-sensei came in and settled down the classroom, making it silent. He cleared his throat and told a few announcements about 'Fall Break' and other things. But everyone got interested as he mentioned the 'Autumn Fair'. The fair had dancing, food ( A/n- Yukito will love this ^-^ ), games, and prizes! He continued saying that after we help out, we get to enjoy the fair. The bell rang for first class.

**-Lunch**

The group all went under a tree that had red, yellow, and orange leaves. They were excited about the fair ( A/n- Actually, right now were having a fair on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday…I think…back to the story ). All of a sudden they heard yelling.

"_AHHHHH~_" A voice yelled in high-pitch. "_REI GET OVER HERE!_" Came a female voice. "_NOO! AHH! SATASHI! HELLPPP!_" The first voice cried. The group saw Satashi Tsubasa chasing her brother, Rei. They both had white eyes and black hair. Rei ran past the group and Satashi stopped, jumped up a tree branch the group were sitting under, and just laid there…laughing ( A/n- Satashi and Rei Tsubasa are my made-up characters…only thing I own… ).

"Satashi-san? Why were you chasing Rei-kun?" Sakura asked, tilting her head bit. She heard a sigh.

"We were playing video games-" Everyone sweat dropped " And he defeated me…_AND _He and Kero teamed up on me!" She finished.

"Kero?" Everyone, except Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran, asked.

"Oh it's a childhood friend from…America.." Satashi said. They all nodded.

_Time Gap~_

**Before the Fair Started- Syaoran's P.O.V.**

Sakura and I was setting up a booth. It was a pudding booth. That stuffed animal will love this. '_Should I tell her?'_ I thought but Sakura interrupted with my thoughts "Syaoran! Can you wait here for me? I'm going to give Kero some pudding so he doesn't fly out of his hiding place." I stared at her. Looking at every detail of this auburn-haired angel in front of me. Her beautiful emerald eyes, kind smile, cute little face, nice personality. I simply nodded after a few moments. She gave me a small smile and walked away with pudding her hands, her hair swaying as the Autumn breeze passed.

I shook my head _'Later'_I thought as someone came up to the booth.

**An hour later. Normal P.O.V.**

Sakura's class is finished helping out in the fair and the group decided to head to a small lake. Well, actually its only Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Satashi, Rei, and Kero. Satashi, Rei, and Kero were arguing about a video game.

"…But you and Rei double-teamed at me! That wasn't fair!" Satashi whined as the two rolled their eyes.

"Quit complaining! You simply lo-" But Kero was cut off as Satashi threw a rock at him. Syaoran snickered.

"HEY!" Kero yelled but soon flew away as Satashi started chasing him.

"GET OVER HERE YOU STUFFED ANIMAL!" She yelled. Rei ran after them, leaving only Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. Sakura took out the _**GLOW**_ card. A small fairy flew out of the card and made little floating green lights. The moonlight reflected over the calm lake. It was a bit chilly. Sakura laid her head on the soft grass and pointed to the sky.

"Look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" Sakura yelled. Everyone looked up and smiled.

'_I wish Sakura would accept my feelings.'_ Syaoran thought.

The star disappeared into the night sky. Tomoyo and Eriol stood up and decided to leave. Leaving only Sakura and Syaoran.

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

Sakura blushed, luckily it was dark. "Ano…do you…like anyone?" Syaoran's eyes widened and his cheeks turned scarlet. He looked away, avoiding those emerald eyes.

"Um…yeah." He said, blushing. (A/n- TOMATO SYAORAN! )

"Who?" Syaoran sat up.

"Sakura…I…" He looked at her. Her head was tilted to the right with a confused look on her face. _'Dammit why does she look so adorable?!'_ He thought. A sigh escaped his lips and he finally decided to tell her.

"Its…you Sakura…but…I don't like you…I love you." Syaoran did it. He finally said it.

Sakura was smiling. A very _wide _smile. He was tackled to the ground, shocked he opened his amber eyes only to make eye contact with those stunning emerald eyes.

"I love you too."

They sealed their love with a kiss. They thought they heard a faint_ "Kawaii"_ but decided to ignore it.

**Behind a bush-**

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed almost to loudly. Holding her video camera in her hand, she was taping the _'kawai couple'. _Eriol sighed. _'Same old Tomoyo'_ He thought.

_The cold crisp air flew past the happy couple_

_The moonlight reflected upon the calm water_

_A shooting star flew across the night sky_

_This was the end of an Autumn day…_

_**-Fin**_

Good? Bad? Funny? Terrible?

Tomoyo: SO KAWAII!

Eriol: Pretty good. But I was barely in there!

Kero: I agree with Hiiragizawa!

Syaoran: Quit Complaining -.-

Sakura: Syaoran be nice!

Satashi: Yeah listen to Sakura!

Rei: I ONLY HAD A FEW LINES! AND I WAS CHASED BY SATASHI!

Me: QUIT COMPLAING! LISTEN TO SAKURA AND SATASHI! ONLY TOMOYO DIDN'T COMPLAIN!

Everyone: Hai…

Me: -Sigh- Anyways R+R NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Kero: You're the one who's complaining now…

Me: *Takes out pudding* Be quiet and I give you pudding.

Kero: *Shuts up and gets pudding*

_Author's Note-_

Haha.


End file.
